


Wookie vs Droid

by fleurlb



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: Han thinks Cassian is all right, but damn does he hate the guy's droid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



“Cassian, welcome to my new ship,” said Han, meeting the man and his droid at the entry ramp. 

“It's an...interesting....improvement over your last ship,” replied Cassian, stepping forward to shake the smuggler's hand. 

The droid looked around in a way that made Han twitchy. It didn't seem right to have an Imperial droid tagging along everywhere, even if he was reprogrammed. Han didn't trust anything that did its thinking in circuit boards and protocols. 

“How did you come to be in possession of this vessel?” asked the droid in an officious way that reminded Han of the last time he was stopped by an Imperial starship. 

“I won it in a game of sabbac.” Han lead the two into the ship with Chewbacca trailing behind. 

“I find that answer dubious and unconvincing,” said the droid.

“Well, good thing I don't have to convince you,” said Han, irritation lacing his tone. 

“Did you win with an Idiot's Array?” asked the droid as Cassian stifled a chuckle behind a cough.

“Funny. I'll have you know we were playing Corellian Spike. I have the golden dice in the cockpit, if you want to see them.”

“I don't know why I would,” said the droid.

They walked into the lounge area and Chewbacca sat down at the Dejarik table, turned on the holographic game, and asked the droid to play. 

“There's no point in playing,” said the droid. “I've already analyzed all the moves. I have a 97.3% chance of winning in 14 moves against a human, and a 99% chance in 7 moves against a wookie.”

Chewbacca let out a grumbling snarl that made Han smile.

“You know, the thing about playing against a wookie is that they tend to rip off arms when things go badly for them. Actual arms,” said Han.

“As a KX-security droid, I am more than capable of returning the favor.”

“Not if Chewie moves first and you're an arm down,” said Han.

The droid was silent for a moment. “I suppose you might be right. Cassian, do I have permission to use the riot-control protocol that prioritizes first strikes?”

Cassian shook his head. “You might want to use a protocol that makes you worse at Derjarik.”

Chewbacca nodded and voiced his assent in a short trill. 

“Fine,” said the droid as he sat down at the table. “But you should know, it shall be a hollow victory for you if you happen to win.”

Han motioned for Cassian to follow him so he could show him the secret compartments that would hide the informants that the rebel spy was asking him to take to the Outer Rim. 

“How do you put up with that droid?” asked Han, exasperated. 

“K2 isn't so bad, once you get used to him. He's gotten me out of a couple of sticky situations.”

“Give me a good wookie over a droid any day,” said Han.

/the end/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you can forgive the gen nature of the story, but I ran across your prompt while looking at the signups and could not resist writing something.


End file.
